The Adventures of Disney characters
by The101genco
Summary: A story of Disney characters coming together All the locations are with in the Enchanted forest such as The Evil Queen's castle, Belle's village, Curella De Vil's fur shop, Agrabah, Forbidden Mountain and more. When the Mistress of all evil Maleficent kicks The Evil Queen out of her castle The Evil Queen must join sides with Snow White and her friends to get the kingdom back.


The Adventures of Disney characters

By: Zach Genco

Once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by a Queen she is known as The Evil Queen. She was a cruel Queen the people of the kingdom feared her but they knew who the real ruler was and that's Snow White, The Evil Queen's step-daughter who she hated because she thought Snow White was more prettier than her. But Snow White was loved by the kingdom and she had many friends that made The Evil Queen mad, She must do something to put an end to Snow White forever. One day Snow White was out in the courtyard working The Evil Queen was looking out the window and thought "This would be a perfect time to get rid of her but I can't kill her just yet her people would miss her" The Evil Queen told her guards to go bring Snow White her.

Snow White saw the guards coming one of the guards pulled out his sword which caused Snow White to kick the sword of the guard's hand Snow White grabbed the the sword and ran to The Evil Queen's throne room. Snow White opened the doors to the throne room she saw more of the guards coming her way she looked around to see what she could grab she saw on a table an apple and next to the table was a staff Snow White grabbed both and ran towards the castle gates they started to close Snow White ran as fast as she could to get out of the castle. Snow White was out of the castle she went to a stable and got on a horse and rode to the Enchanted forest she saw The Evil Queen's guards on horses chasing her they were getting closer and closer behind her Snow White got off the horse and began to run she ran and ran until she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" said Snow White to the person it was a girl "Oh it's okay" said the girl "What are you doing out here?" asked Snow White "Oh I'm just hiding form someone" said the girl "Oh I see, Whats you're name and who are hiding form?" asked Snow White "My name is Aurora and I'm hiding form a sorceress named Maleficent" said Aurora "Oh I see, Did Maleficent do something to you?" replied Snow White "Well, Today when I woke up my Prince and family were gone but not only them but my kingdom too" said Aurora "Wait you're a Princess?" asked Snow White "Yes" replied Aurora "I am too, Well kind of...So do you think Maleficent did something to you're loved ones and you're kingdom?" asked Snow White "You're a Princess too? what do you mean kind of? I think Maleficent hid them somewhere she may of taken them to her castle on Forbidden Mountain" replied Aurora "Well there's a reason why I am out her the reason I am a Princess kind of I ran away form my castle because the Queen is my step-mother and she wants me dead" said Snow White "Oh she sounds cruel" replied Aurora "Well she is known as The Evil Queen" said Snow White "It sounds like she fits her name" said Aurora "Well would you like to join me on the road?" asked Snow White "I would love too" smiled Aurora. So Snow White and Aurora walked through the Enchanted forest together but they were being watched by The Evil Queen "Hmm I think I should pay my dear friend Maleficent a visit" she said but than a guard came in and said "You're Majesty, You have a visitor" "Let them in" replied The Evil Queen a woman in a long red dress with black curly hair who lived in the Enchanted forest her name was Gothel "Hello you're majesty" Gothel said "What do you want Gothel?" asked The Evil Queen "Well I was wondering if I could pick some flowers form castle?" asked Gothel "Knock you're self out...It hasn't been my day" replied The Evil Queen "What happened?" asked Gothel "Well the one person I've been trying to get rid of for years escaped today" replied The Evil Queen "Oh Sno..." "Don't say her name" yelled The Evil Queen "Oh okay I'm sorry" replied Gothel "I need help to get her back my guards aren't doing that great with that" said The Evil Queen "Well, Who can help I can try my best if you want?" said Gothel "I will take any help I can get" replied The Evil Queen "Okay, I can sreach for her on my way home" said Gothel "Sounds great" said The Evil Queen smiling wickedly.

Back in the Enchanted forest, Snow White and Aurora were walking along and Aurora asked "So why do you have an apple?" "It's The Evil Queen's I grabbed this and her staff here" replied Snow White "Why did The Evil Queen have an apple?" asked Aurora "I'm sure it's poison, But it's actually not poison because it still smells like the apple it's self...When an apple is poison it doesn't smell like anything" replied Snow White "Oh I see, So any idea's on where we are going?" asked Aurora "Where going to a beach not far form here...I have a firend there" replied Snow White. Back at The Evil Queen's castle she was angry she told more guards to go after Snow White and Aurora. When Snow White and Aurora got to the beach they went by the water and they saw a mermaid on the shore "ARIEL!" yelled Snow White "SNOW WHITE" Ariel yelled back "Thank goodness you're here" said Snow White "Whats going on" asked Ariel "The Evil Queen is out to get me again, So nothing new" replied Snow White then Ariel looked to Aurora and said "Whose that?" "Thats my friend Aurora, She's a Princess too" said Snow White "Well nice to meet you Aurora" said Ariel "Pleased to meet you too" replied Aurora "So Ariel, Is there a way for you to get legs?" asked Snow White "There's only one way" replied Ariel "What way is that" asked Snow White "Ursula" replied Ariel "Dose she have magic?" asked Snow White "Yes, But she always wants something in retrun" replied Ariel "Do you have anything" asked Snow White "No not really" replied Ariel than Aurora took out a jewl form her pocket and said " Will she take these?" "Hmm not sure, But I'll go try" Ariel replied so Ariel went down under the water to Urusla's lair with the Jewl Aurora gave her to ask her for legs waiting on land Snow White and Aurora were waiting for Ariel.

At the castle of The Evil Queen things wern't going well The Evil Queen was getting ready to go see Maleficent to tell her about Aurora. At the beach Ariel came back on the shore with legs so her Snow White and Airel went on there way. In a village outside of the Enchanted forest in a small house lived a young woman named Belle she liked to go into town and go to the book shop everyday she loved to read but she would always run into a man named Gaston who was full of himself and thought he was the most handsome man in the village he also was in love with Belle but Belle didn't love Gaston she couldn't stand him. One day Belle was coming out of her house to go to the bookstore to get a new book then she ran into Gaston "Hello Belle" smiled Gaston "Oh hello Gaston" replied Belle "Where are you off too on this fine day" asked Gaston "Where I go almost everyday...The bookstore" replied Belle "Ah I see, May I join you" asked Gaston "It's okay...I like to read my other books on the way so I wouldn't be talking much" replied Belle. Then Gaston said "Look" both Belle and Gaston looked and saw a carriage coming down the dirt road it was The Evil Queen's she was on here way to go see Maleficent. Belle just went on her way to the bookshop.

Back in the Enchanted forest Snow White, Airel and Aurora were walking then Airel asked "Where are we going?" "To a cottage I have some firends there that can help" replied Snow White "Great" said Airel "Where almost there" said Snow White "I just wanted to thank you for the jewel" Airel said to Aurora "Oh you're most welcome" smiled Aurora.

The Evil Queen got to Forbidden Mountain Maleficent came out to greet her "My friend, Welcome to my mountain" said Maleficent "My dear Maleficent...How have you been" replied The Evil Queen "I could be better, So what brings you to Forbidden Mountain?" asked Maleficent "Well I have some news" replied The Evil Queen "Let's go indoors" said Maleficent. In the Enchanted forest Snow White and her friends got the cottage but no one was there "So who lives here?" asked Aurora "My firends, The Seven Dwarfs" replied Snow White "Dwarfs?" asked Airel "Yes, They are super sweet they helped me once when I was out in the forest they gave me a place to stay" replied Snow White "But will they help us?" asked Airel "Oh I am sure they will" replied Snow White. On Forbidden Mountain in Maleficent's castle The Evil Queen and her were sitting in Maleficent's throne room talking "So whats this news you have?" asked Maleficent "Snow White escaped my castle" replied The Evil Queen "That's news?" said Maleficent "You'll never guess who she found in the Enchanted forest hiding" said The Evil Queen "Who?" asked Maleficent "Aurora" replied The Evil Queen "I knew she was hiding I have her family and her Prince here, But not just her loved ones I have her whole kingdom here too" replied Maleficent "Well she is with Snow White now" said The Evil Queen "Well, Can you help me get Aurora here?" asked Maleficent "I have my own problem to get back to my castle...You're on your own Maleficent" replied The Evil Queen that made Maleficent upset rasing her staff towards The Evil Queen with lighting coming out of the top of it The Evil Queen made a fireball in her hand the two kept using magic on each other but kept missing Maleficent gained more power than The Evil Queen so The Evil Queen poofed off of Forbidden Mountain.

Back in the Enchanted forest at the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs it was getting darker and darker Snow White, Ariel and Aurora were still waiting for the Dwarfs to come home "Where are the Dwarfs?" asked Ariel "They must be at work still" replied Snow White "Are we gonna sleep here?" asked Aurora "Well if they don't come home, We might not have a choice" replied Snow White.

Back in the village outside of the Enchanted forest in the small house Belle was making dinner for her father then she heard a knock at the door Belle went to go see who it is hoping it wasn't Gaston Belle opened the door she was shocked to see who it was it was The Evil Queen "You're Majesty" said Belle "Hello" replied The Evil Queen "Can I help you with something?" asked Belle "Yes, May I borrow one of your horses to get back to my castle?" asked The Evil Queen "Let me know ask my father, Hold on" replied Belle so Belle went to go ask her father if The Evil Queen could use one of there horses while The Evil Queen waited at the door moments later Belle came back "Yes, It's okay if you take a horse" she said to The Evil Queen "Thank you dear" replied The Evil Queen.

In the Enchanted the Dwarfs finally came home to there cottage only to find Snow White, Ariel and Aurora sleeping outside the cottage "Wake up girls" said one Dwarf named Doc then the girls woke up Snow White rubbed her eyes "DOC" she said and then she got up to get the Dwarfs a big hug "What are you doing here Snow White?" asked another Dwarf named Grumpy "Well could you only guess the reason?" replied Snow White "The Evil Queen!" The Dwarfs yelled "What did she do to you this time?" asked Happy another one of the Dwarfs "Well nothing new just tired to kill me again...But this time I escaped her castle" replied Snow White "Who are these ladies" asked Bashful the shy one out of the Dwarfs "This is Ariel and Aurora, There my firends and they both are helping me" Snow White replied so the Dwarfs greeted Aurora and Ariel and they all went inside the cottage.

At the castle of The Evil Queen she was still mad about Maleficent trying to kill her "Hmm I guess I will find someone else to help get Snow White back here" The Evil Queen said to her magic Mirror just before she could do anything she heard a loud BOOM she looked out the window and saw Maleficent and her guards in the courtyard killing all of The Evil Queen's maids in anger The Evil Queen raced outside to confonrt Maleficent "What is the meaning of this" asked The Evil Queen "Well seeing as you wouldn't help me get Aurora back to me I'm taking over you're castle" replied Maleficent "You can't do that!" said The Evil Queen "Oh yes I can, It seems that I have more power than you" replied Maleficent "Not for long" said The Evil Queen Maleficent's guards took The Evil Queen by the arms and dragged her to the gates and through her out of the castle grounds then she saw the horse that Belle let her borrow by the gate she got on and headed to the Enchanted forest.

The next day at the Dwarfs cottage everyone was starting to wake up "Hmmm I'll make some breakfast" Snow White said "Okay" replied Doc "Ariel, Aurora and I are gonna go figure out how to get back into the castle after breakfast and while you Dwarfs are at work" said Snow White "Well, Okay just be careful" Doc replied "We will don't worry" said Snow White so after breakfast the Dwarfs headed off to work and Snow White, Ariel and Auoroa went headed to The Evil Queen's caslte to figure out to get back in as the girls were walking they heard someone coming on a horse "What should we do?" asked Aurora "We'll wait and see who it is" replied Snow White "What if it's the guards of The Evil Queen?" said Ariel "Oh don't worry there easy to take on" replied Snow White the sounds of the horse was getting closer and closer before they knew it the horse was where they were Snow White and the other girls were very shocked to see who it was "Is that who I think it is?" asked Aurora "Yes, It's The Evil Queen" Snow White replied she pointed the staff that she took form castle at The Evil Queen and said "What do you want?" "Don't worry my dear Snow, I'm not here too kill you" replied The Evil Queen "Than what do you want?" asked Snow White "Well, I took a trip to the Forbidden Mountain to tell Maleficent about Aurora being with you...Well she wanted me to help her bring Aurora to her and I said no so things didn't go well" replied The Evil Queen "Where is Maleficent now?" asked Snow White "She took over my castle" replied The Evil Queen "Please, Tell me does Maleficent have my people at her castle?" asked Aurora "Yes dear" replied The Evil Queen "Oh Snow White, We must get them back" said Aurora "Don't worry we will" replied Snow White "Don't you have more powers than Maleficent?" Snow White asked The Evil Queen "I thought I did but some how she gained more magic" replied The Evil Queen "Oh I see, So does she know you're out here?" Snow White asked "I'm sure she does she had me kicked out of my own castle...Her guards could come at any time" said The Evil Queen "So we better keep moving" said Snow White "Where are we gonna go?" asked Ariel "Back to the cottage" replied Snow White "The Dwarfs aren't gonna like that The Evil Queen is with us" said Aurora "They will have to deal with it" replied Snow White so Snow White,Ariel, Aurora and The Evil Queen all headed back to the Dwarfs cottage but just as they started to walk they saw Maleficent's guards coming with swords and other weapons "GO..I'll hold them off" said The Evil Queen "I'll stay" replied Snow White so Ariel and Aurora ran back to the Dwarfs cottage while Snow White and The Evil Queen fought Maleficent's guard's The Evil Queen used magic and Snow White used the staff as a sword.

Back at the castle of The Evil Queen Maleficent learned that Snow White and The Evil Queen killed her guards "I must get rid of all of them" Maleficent said to herself then one of the guards came in telling Maleficent she has a visitor "Let them in" she said the visitor that came in was someone form another world it was The Wicked Witch of the West she was form a land called Oz "Oh hello Maleficent, I was just dropping by because I heard you took over The Queen's castle?" said The Wicked Witch "Yes, It's true The Evil Queen wouldn't help me with something...So I had to make her pay" replied Maleficent "Ah I see...Well good luck I'd best be on my way" said The Wicked Witch "WAIT!...Can you stay and help me?" asked Maleficent "Well I guess so" replied The Wicked Witch "Thank you" said Maleficent "What do you want me to do?" asked The Wicked Witch "I want you do confornt The Evil Queen...She is in the Enchanted forest with Snow White, Ariel and Aurora" replied Maleficent "Okay" said The Wicked Witch so The Wicked Witch headed to the Enchanted forest to track down The Evil Queen.

At the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs Snow White, Ariel, Aurora and The Evil Queen were all worried that they were gonna run into Maleficent sooner or later Aurora was worried that the Dwarfs were going to be mad about The Evil Queen being in the cottage "Aurora, It's okay thats the least of our problems" said Snow White "Okay" replied Aurora "You do know you're gonna have to face Maleficent sooner or later" Snow White said too The Evil Queen "Yes and that will be when I have more magic than her" replied The Evil Queen "How can you get more magic?" asked Snow White "Well it would help a little more if I had my spell books" said The Evil Queen "Well thats going to be kind of hard" replied Snow White "I know but there has to be something I can do" replied Evil Queen "What?" asked Snow White "Well I need an invisible spell to get into my castle" replied Evil Queen "How can you get one?" Snow White asked "Well, There's only one person who could really help me get it...Ariel I think you know her" replied The Evil Queen "Ursula" replied Ariel "Yes, But I have no way of going under water" said The Evil Queen "Well there has to be a way" said Snow White "I'm not sure" replied The Evil Queen "Ariel...Is there a way you can get you're fins back?" asked Snow White "I'm not sure, I think I'd have to ask Ursula again" replied Ariel "Is there a way maybe one of you're family members can talk to Ursula?" asked Snow White "Well, My family never knew that I talked to Ursula" replied Ariel "I need that spell Ariel" said The Evil Queen "I'm sure there is away to get it" replied Ariel "There has to be" said The Evil Queen "Well lets head to the beach and figure something out" said Snow White so Snow White, Ariel, Aurora and The Evil Queen left the Dwarfs cottage to go to the beach. As the group was walking in fornt of them appeared The Wicked Witch "Who is that?" asked Snow White "The Wicked Witch of the West...Shes form a land called Oz" replied The Evil Queen "What are you doing here?" asked The Evil Queen "Oh my Queen, I'm just doing a job" replied The Wicked Witch "What job?" asked The Evil Queen "Confornting you!" replied The Wicked Witch "Wait...Are you working with Maleficent?" asked The Evil Queen "Maybe!" replied The Wicked Witch "YOU ARE! aren't you?" replied The Evil Queen holding a fireball in her hand "Yes!" said The Wicked Witch "Why?" asked The Evil Queen "Well Maleficent is a firend of mine...I like helping my friends" replied The Wicked Witch "Well Maleficnet is no firend to me" said The Evil Queen "I know...Where are you guys going" asked The Wicked Witch "To the beach" said Aurora "Care to join us..Lots of water there" said The Evil Queen "No thank you" said The Wicked Witch so The Wicked Witch poofed away and Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and The Evil Queen started to make there way to the beach again. At the castle The Wicked Witch poofed back Maleficent was standing there "Where are they?" asked Maleficent "There going to the beach" replied The Wicked Witch. Out in sea by the Enchanted forest there was a ship but not just any ship it was a pirate ship with a wicked Captain named Captian Hook he was the Captain of the seas there was one person he could not stand and that was Peter Pan he would offten come too Captain Hook's ship and bug him Peter Pan could fly, You see Peter Pan wasn't form the Enchanted forest he was form another world called Neverland a place where you don't grow up and you stay as a kid forever Captain Hook and Peter Pan hate each other but love to mess around with each other Captian Hook's ship was only close to the shore of the beach by the Enchanted forest he could see the beach form his ship. One day Captain Hook and his crew went to the beach to look for buried treasure they dug where the treasure was in they found a chess but it was empty "Ha ha ha fooled you Hook" said Peter Pan flying over Hook's head "I'll get you for this Pan, If it's the last thing I do" replied Hook so Hook and his crew went back to his ship. Hours later Snow White, Ariel, Aurora and The Evil Queen got to the beach "Now what?" said Aurora "Well, We have to contact Ursula somehow...Ariel or Evil Queen any ideas?" said Snow White "Hmm I can't think of one" said Ariel "Look" said The Evil Queen "What?" asked Snow White "It's a ship" replied The Evil Queen "So? can they help" asked Snow White "I think I know whose on that ship" replied The Evil Queen "Who?" asked Snow White "Hook..He's the captian" replied The Evil Queen "Well, Maybe I can swim over to the ship...It might take me a little while sense I don't have my fin" said Ariel "If you don't mine Ariel" said Snow White "I don't mind...What should I tell Hook" replied Ariel "Just tell him I am here" said The Evil Queen so Ariel went to Hook's ship. When Ariel got to the ship the crew helped her on broad "I am looking for your Captian" Ariel said "What can I do for you?" replied Hook "Hello, My name is Ariel...I need you to come to shore with me" replied Ariel "May I ask why" asked Hook "The Queen is there and she needs to talk to you" replied Ariel "Wait...The Evil Queen?" said Hook "Yes" replied Ariel so Captain Hook and Ariel went back to the shore "Hello Hook" said The Evil Queen "Hello" replied Hook "Well, We need your help Hook" said The Evil Queen "Why would you need my help?" asked Hook "I need one of your crew memebrs go down to Ursula's lair and get invisible spell" replied The Evil Queen "How do you think one of them will swim all the way down there?" asked Hook "I can give them a fin" replied The Evil Queen "HEY! why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Ariel "Because it would be dangerous for you to go Ariel" replied The Evil Queen "Sense when do you can if something is dangerous for someone?" asked Snow White "Well...Maybe I am trying to change" replied The Evil Queen "Mhmm" Snow White said shaking her head "Okay you two" said Aurora so Hook went back to his ship to get one of his crew members "Listen, Can we not fight right now I know what I did to you...But we need to take down Maleficent" said The Evil Queen "So after you get you're castle back are you just gonna be the evil queen we all know?" asked Snow White "I don't know, I'll I can say is I'll try my best to change" replied The Evil Queen "When we stop Maleficent, Can I come back to my castle with out you always trying to kill me?" asked Snow White "Sure" replied The Evil Queen Hook and one of his crew memebers got back form the ship "Ah good" said The Evil Queen "What do you want me to do?" asked the crew member "I need you to go down under water and get a spell form Ursula" replied The Evil Queen "The sea witch?" said the crew memebr "Yes" replied The Evil Queen "But what if she kills me?" asked the crew member "She won't but she will want something" replied The Evil Queen "But I don't have anything" said the crew memebr "Hmm...Yes you do...What is that gold coin around your neck?" said The Evil Queen "Just a coin my papa gave to me when I was a child" replied the crew member "Well give it to Ursula" said The Evil Queen "Okay" replied the crew member so The Evil Queen used magic on the crew member to give him fins to get the spell form Ursula. Back at the castle Maleficent was mad she was thinking of ways to get to the beach "Hmm you could use magic?" asked The Wicked Witch "Good Idea, I think it's time for me to confornt The Evil Queen" said Maleficent so lighting flashed and Maleficent poofed away. At the beach the group was still waiting for the crew memebr to get back form Urusla then the lighting flashed and there appeard Maleficent "Well well evil queen I would of never thought you would end up with these people" said Maleficent "Well I thought it would never be you to betray me Maleficent" replied The Evil Queen "Oh hello Aurora, Nice to see you" said Maleficent "Where are my loved ones and my kingdon" asked Aurora "Oh...there at my place dear and you'll never see them again unless you'll come with me" replied Maleficent and just like that lighting flashed again and Maleficent was gone then the crew member came back form Urusla "Well did it work?" asked The Evil Queen "Yes heres the spell" said the crew memebr "Thank you" replied The Evil Queen and then she gave the crew memeber his legs back "Thank you, Hook you can head back to your crew and ship" said The Evil Queen "Why my queen is there anything else I can do?" asked Hook "No but I have a feeling we will see each other again plus if I need you I know where to find you" replied The Evil Queen so The Evil Queen, Snow White, Ariel and Aurora headed back to the Seven Dwarfs cottage for The Evil Queen to learn how to use the spell. In a kingdom north of the Enchanted forest called Agrabah lived a Sultan and his daughter the Princess named Jasmine and the Sultan's Grand Vizier named Jafar who was a curel man but he was a wizard he was also in love with Jasmine and he wanted to marry her to become the Sultan himself but Jasmine did not like Jafar her heart belonged to someone else a man named Aladdin Jafar is always planning to kill Aladin and take over Agrabah. One day Jasmine and Aladdin were having lunch by the water Jafar was watching them "Ugh I must get rid of that street rat" Jafar said to himself "Oh Aladdin, thank you for this wonderful lunch" Jasmine said "You're most welcome love" replied Aladdin. Back at the cottage The Evil Queen was gettin ready to visit someone she poofed away before anyone saw. Back in Agrabah Jafar was in his spell room thinking on more ways to win Jasmine's heart just then The Evil Queen poofed in the room and said "Hello Jafar" "Oh evil queen nice to see you drop by" said Jafar "Nice to see you too Jafar" said The Evil Queen "Actually I'd like to know what your doing here evil queen?" Jafar asked "Well...I know your good firends with Maleficent" replied The Evil Queen "Oh Maleficent, I adore her" said Jafar "Well her and I kind of have a problem" replied The Evil Queen "What kind of a problem?" asked Jafar "Well she took over my castle" said The Evil Queen "Oh I see, Why?" asked Jafar "Because I wouldn't help her get Princess Aurora back" replied The Evil Queen "Oh I see, So there's something you want me to do?" asked Jafar "I just need you to go to my castle and talk to her" replied The Evil Queen "Oh my evil queen, What makes you think she'll listen to me?" said Jafar "Well you guys are friends right?" asked The Evil Queen "Yes" replied Jafar "So then she will listen to what you have to say" said The Evil Queen "Okay, I'll go" Jafar said "Thank you Jafar" so Jafar went the castle to talk to Maleficent and The Evil Queen went back to the cottage. "Where were you?" asked Snow White "Oh I was watching the castle to see what was going on" replied The Evil Queen "Why would you go to the castle? so Maleficent can kill you?" asked Snow White "Well, It is my I mean our castle she had no right to take it" replied The Evil Queen "I guess your right, Just be careful" said Snow White as she headed for the door "Now where are you going? The Evil Queen asked "For a walk, I'll be careful" replied Snow White. While Snow White was walking in the Enchanted forest she saw a village up head she walked towards it when she got to the village she started looking around then before she knew it she bumped into someone "Oh my goodness...I am so sorry" said Snow White "Oh don't be I should watch where I am going" the person said "No worries" replied Snow White "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before...I'm Belle" said Belle "Yes, Well I'm kinda form the castle...I'm Snow White" replied Snow White "Oh I see, Well it's nice to meet you Snow White" Belle said "Wait where are you going can I come" asked Snow White "Well I was just going over to the bench over there to read my new book...I love to read" replied Belle "Oh okay I won't bug you then" said Snow White "Oh no please you can come...Actually my house isn't far form here you can come there if you want" replied Belle "Oh really I would love too, Thank you" replied Snow White so Belle and Snow White headed off to Belle's house. At Belle's house Belle's farther Maurice was having dinner "Papa, This is my new friend Snow White" said Belle "Why hello Snow White, It's nice to meet you" replied Maurice "Nice to meet you too sir" said Snow White "Well, There's some soup on the bruner feel free to have some Snow White and please make yourself at home" said Maurice "Thank you" replied Snow White so Belle and Snow White sat down at the table had talked over soup and tea. At the castle Maleficent and The Wicked Witch were thinking on ways there could put an end to The Evil Queen just than the doors to the throne room opened and in came Jafar "Jafar, How nice to see you" Maleficent said "Nice to see you too" replied Jafar "Leave us, Please Wicked Witch" said Maleficent so The Wicked Witch left the room and Jarfar and Maleficent started to talk. Back at Belle's house it was getting dark "Oh I better get going" said Snow White "Oh it is getting dark, Well I had a wonderful time meeting you" replied Belle "Thank you, I had a nice time too I hope to see you again" Snow White said so Snow White headed back home to the Dwarfs cottage. At the castle Jafar and Maleficent were talking "So Jafar what really brings you here?" asked Maleficent "Well...I kinda got a visit form the evil queen at my place" replied Jafar "Oh really...What did she want form you?" said Maleficent "She wanted me to talk to you...She wants her castle back" replied Jafar "Oh I'm sure she does...Well tell our evil queen shes not gonna get it back unless she takes it back" Maleficent said so Jafar went to go find The Evil Queen to tell her what Maleficent had said. In a town just east of the Enchanted forest there was an town with people and there was one person who loved dogs and she loved fur coats her name was Cruella De Vil as much as she loved dogs she had no problem with talking a dog's life to make a wonderful fur coats Cruella wanted to have the best fur coat in the world Cruella also owned a fur store but her fur coats would cost alot of money but people form all over the Echanted forest would come to her shop even The Evil Queen herself has been in Cruella's shop. One day Cruella was in her shop getting ready to open she heard a knock at the door "I'm not open yet" Cruella said "Please, I have to pick up something for someone" replied the voice then Cruella went over to open the door the person she let in was Cinderella she was there to pick up a coat that her step-mother Lady Tremaine bought "Why hello Cinderella" said Cruella "Hi Cruella" rplied Cinderella "Here's the coat your step-mother bought" said Cruella "Thank you, Here's the cash" replied Cinderella "Tell her to enjoy...Also tell her I say hi" said Cruella "I will" replied Cinderella so just then Cinderella rushed back home to give Lady Tremaine her new fur coat. Back at the Dwarfs cottage The Evil Queen was learning more magic to try to take down Maleficent Snow White,Ariel and Aurora were learning how to be better fighters with a sowrd later that day The Evil Queen thought Snow White how to use her staff and later that night the Dwarfs came home form work and Snow White,Ariel,Aurora, The Dwarfs and even The Evil Queen had dinner. In the Enchanted forest Jafar was still looking for The Evil Queen he didn't know she was at the Dwarfs cottage. At the castle Maleficent was also learning more magic. In a big house in the middle of the Enchanted forest is where Cinderella lived with her wicked Step-mother and two wicked step-sisters named Anastasia and Drizella all three ladies didn't like Cinderella they made her wear rags and work around the big house. One day Cinderella was tired of doing house work so she went on a walk in the Enchanted forest she just kept walking then she got to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs she looked in the window and saw everyone even The Evil Queen around the table she wished that she could join but she was to shy to knock. Just as Cindrella was about to walk away and head back to her house the cottage door opened and out came Happy the dwarf "Why hello there miss" said Happy "Oh hello there" replied Cinderella "What are you doing?" asked Happy "I was just on a walk" replied Cinderella "Well, Why didn't you knock?" asked Happy "I just was shy I guess" replied Cinderella then Snow White came out of the cottage and said "CINDERELLA" "Hello Snow White" replied Cinderella "Oh my goodness, What are you doing here?" asked Snow White "Oh just on a walk was bored of doing house work, You know how my step-mother is" Cinderella replied "She really needs to give you a break" said Snow White "I doubt she ever will" Cinderella replied back "Well, You're more then welcomed to stay here" said Snow White "Oh no I better get back, But may I ask what are you doing here with The Evil Queen?" asked Cinderella "Well, Maleficent kind of took over her castle" replied Snow White "Oh I see" said Cinderella "Yes where kind of helping her get back to the castle we made a few deals" replied Snow White then The Evil Queen came out of the cottage and said "Oh hello Cinderella" Cinderella replied "Hello evil queen" "Hows you're step-mother? asked The Evil Queen "The same...Wicked and cruel" replied Cinderella "I see" said The Evil Queen so Snow White, Happy Cinderella and The Evil Queen wen't back into the cottage where Aurora and Ariel and the rest of the Dwarfs were and they all said hello to Cinderella. Back at the castle Maleficent was watching the group through the Evil Queen's magic mirror "Ugh that evil queen looks like shes having actual fun?" said Maleficent the angered Maleficent walked around the room thinking what to do about The Evil Queen then The Wicked Witch came in and asked "What is it?" "The evil queen is having fun with Snow White and her friends and doesn't even look worried" replied Maleficent "Would you like me to go send them a message?" asked the Wicked Witch "No...But we can send them a message" replied Maleficent so Maleficent and the Wicked Witch headed to the Dwarfs cottage to see The Evil Queen. Back at the Seven Dwarfs cottage Snow White was getting ready to go the village where Belle lives outside of the Enchanted forest "Where are you off too?" asked Aurora "Oh there's a little village near by" replied Snow White "May I join you?" asked Aurora "Yes you may" Snow White smiled so Aurora and Snow White went to Belle's village. When The Evil Queen woke up she noticed that Snow White and Aurora were gone she thought that Maleficent had gotten them so she started to yell "EVERYONE WAKE UP" "What is it?" asked Grumpy "Snow White and Aurora are gone!" replied The Evil Queen "What do you think happened?" Grumpy asked "I think Maleficent took them" The Evil Queen replied "Wait, What if they just went for a walk?" asked Ariel "You'd think they would tell us?" replied The Evil Queen "Well we were all asleep so maybe they didn't want to wake us. Let's just wake a few hours" Ariel said "Okay fine" The Evil Queen replied. As Snow White and Aurora were walking to the village in the Enchanted forest Snow White said "You know you don't have to be scared" "What? I'm not scared" replied Aurora "Yes you are...Of Maleficent" said Snow White "Well I've always feared Maleficent" replied Aurora "You don't need too anymore Aurora" said Snow White "Well it's kinda an off and on thing, She's powerful right now she could do anything" replied Aurora "Don't worry, The Evil Queen will take care of her if she tires to do anything" Snow White said "Aren't you worried that The Evil Queen herself is gonna try to do something?" asked Aurora "Well a little I mean she is The Evil Queen but I think she's actually trying to change" replied Snow White "Only can hope" said Aurora just then the two reached the village and Snow White saw Belle walking and called out "Belle" then Belle looked and rushed over to Snow White and Aurora "What are you doing here?, Snow White" asked Belle "Well, We were just walking...This is my friend Aurora" replied Snow White "Oh hello, Aurora nice too meet you" replied Belle "Nice to meet you too" Aurora said "Now Belle, Can you come back with us?" asked Snow White "What do you mean? Why" said Belle "Well, I am worried that your village might me in danger" replied Snow White "Form who" asked Belle "MALEFICENT" yelled Aurora "Whose that?" asked Belle "A powerful witch, Whose taken over The Evil Queen's caslte" said Snow White "And shes coming here?" asked Belle "She could" replied Snow White so Snow White, Aurora and Belle all headed back to the cottage but they did not notice Gaston watching them leave. At the cottage the three girls got back "Where were you!?" said the worried Evil Queen "Just had to go get Belle" replied Snow White "Well, We thought Maleficent got you" said The Evil Queen "We're fine, Worry much? thats new" said Snow White. At the castle Maleficent was thinking of ways to take down the Queen just then Gaston form the village entered the room "Who are you?" asked Maleficent "I am Gaston and I know where the Queen might be" Gaston said "I already know where she is" replied Maleficent "Oh I see, Well sorry for the waste of time" said Gaston just as Gaston was about to leave Maleficent yelled "WAIT!, We could use all the help we could get". On the other side of the Enchanted forest there was a great big city ruled by an wicked Judge named Claude Frollo the people of the city feared him because he was so cruel but the only one that didn't fear him was a gipsy girl named Esmeralda she was poor but still sweet and kind to everyone Frollo wanted Esmeralda to be with him but she didn't like him at all like most people in the city. Esmeralda was firends with Frollo's child that he stole form another gipsy woman years ago his name is Guasimodo he was also sweet and kind to everyone too. Guasimodo lived in a bell tower and each day Frollo would go up and for schooling "Quasimodo, I'm here" said Frollo "Oh hello master" replied Quasimodo "Well did you get your homework done form last night" asked Frollo "Yes master" replied Quasimodo "Good, Good my boy" said Frollo "What's my homework for tonight master?" Quasimodo asked "Math" replied Frollo "Okay yes master" said Quasimodo "Well my boy, I must be off" Frollo said. Frollo had left for the day moments later Esmeralda came up to the tower "Guasimodo, Guasimodo" she called out "Esmeralda what are you doing here?" asked Guasimodo "I came to see you" replied Esmeralda. So Guasimodo and Esmeralda ate lunch together and she helped him with his homework. In cruch where Frollo lived he was eating his dinner just then The Wicked Witch appeared "Ah what are you doing here?" asked Frollo "Don't worry, I am not here to do anything bad" replied the Wicked Witch "Well then what do you want?" asked Frollo "You're help" replied the Wicked Witch "My help?, With what" said Frollo "Well, Maleficent needs you're help" replied the Wicked Witch "Maleficent? I haven't seen her in years...What is she up too?" asked Frollo "She's taken over The Evil Queen's castle" replied the Wicked Witch "What why?" Frollo asked "Well Maleficent and The Evil Queen are in a little fight" repiled the Wicked Witch "Oh so does Maleficent want me to come there?" asked Frollo "Yes! that would be helpful" replied the Wicked Witch. So The Wicked Witch and Frollo went to the castle. At the cottage Aurora was getting ready to go pick some berries for a "Berry pie" that Snow White wanted to make "Okay I'll be back later" Aurora said "Okay be careful" replied Snow White. As Aurora walking through the Enchanted forest picking berries Maleficent appeared "Ha ha ha, I've got you now" said Maleficent then Maleficent took Aurora and poofed away with her. Hours later at the cottage Snow White was starting to worry where Aurora was "What's the matter?" asked Ariel "Aurora went out to go pick berries for the pie, Hours ago she should of been back by now" replied Snow White then The Evil Queen came "What's going on" she asked "Aurora's missing" said Ariel "We need to go look for her now" replied The Evil Queen "Where are we going to look?" asked the worried Snow White "In the Enchanted forest would be a good first start" The Evil Queen said "Good idea" said Ariel "Now wake up the dwarfs and lets go" replied The Evil Queen. So Snow White, The Evil Queen, Ariel and the Seven Dwarfs went to go look for the lost Aurora. As the group was walking looking for Aurora Maleficent appeared "Ha ha ha you fools will never find her" she said "What did you do?" asked Snow White "Snow White, Stop I'll handle this" said The Evil Queen "Oh well, She's actually at your castle Evil Queen" replied Maleficent "Well give her back" said The Evil Queen "No...If you want Aurora or your castle back you'll have to fight for it" replied Maleficent as she poofed away. "How are we gonna get Aurora back?" asked Snow White "Where going to the castle" replied The Evil Queen. So The Evil Queen, Snow White and Ariel headed to the castle to save Aurora. Meanwhile at the castle Aurora was locked up in the dungeon hoping that her friends would come for her. Outside the castle The Evil Queen, Snow White and Ariel were trying to figure out ways to get in "Can't you use your magic?" asked Ariel "No, Or Maleficent will know I'm here" replied The Evil Queen "Maybe just use it on the guards?" said Ariel "No there's a back door to the dungeon, We need to get to it and then once I'm inside I can unlock it" replied The Evil Queen. So The Evil Queen made her way the the back door but few of the gaurds saw her and cames towards her she used her magic to take them down she threw one of the guards into the forest and the other on to the roof and finally she was at the back door she opened it and inside there was Aurora sitting in a locked dungeon "Evil Queen!, Your here thank goodness" said Aurora "Well, You didn't think we would just let you stay here?" replied The Evil Queen then she used her magic to unlock the door "Come on we need to get out of there" The Evil Queen said so her and Aurora started to run towards to forest where Snow White and Ariel were but they saw more guards coming "Go I'll hold them off" said The Evil Queen so Aurora ran to the other girls The Evil Queen used fireballs and thew the guards all around the castle courtyard and that took care of them then The Evil Queen and girls got out of there but did not see the angry Maleficent watching them form the window "FOOLS" she yelled. After running so fast the gang had to stop and rest.


End file.
